


[Podfic of] We Live in an In-Between Universe

by the24thkey



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Space was wide and cold and inhospitable, but Byulyi was pretty sure that it was home, too.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop





	[Podfic of] We Live in an In-Between Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Live in an In-Between Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470799) by [renquise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/pseuds/renquise). 



This podfic was recorded for the voiceteam mystery box challenge Life Of The Party, so it was performed for an audience. There are two versions available:

1\. the (almost) unedited live version featuring akikotree, olympvs, bluedreaming, knight_tracer, and zhadyra (49:08, download or listen [**here**](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/we%20live%20in%20an%20inbetween%20universe%20\(live\).mp3))

(This was a cold read, which is to say that neither me nor the audience knew the story)

2\. the fully edited version of just my performance (40:55 with music, download or listen [**here**](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/we%20live%20in%20an%20inbetween%20universe.mp3))

The editing was done by knight_tracer! Thank you so much! <3 <3 <3

Thank you also to cheshiretears for making the beautiful cover, and to the author for having blanket permission.


End file.
